


Of Fracture and Warm Milk (For Calcium)

by runsoftbin



Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [8]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Messy, Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Messy, Minor Injuries, Not Surprised But Still Disappointed, Slice of Life, Well - Freeform, aren't we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsoftbin/pseuds/runsoftbin
Summary: “Yet it happened! To you, out of everyone in that stupid rig!”
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353796
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Of Fracture and Warm Milk (For Calcium)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing so enjoy 6000 words of messiness

Jiwon never actually thought about how significant his right hand was compared to his other hand. He always thought he was ambidextrous just because his left hand was just as strong as his right one, and he could use both to hold pens and write things. Turned out, he _couldn’t_ write with his left hand—his handwriting was just so bad that it looked just the same when he wrote with either right or left hand.

He also realized that his left thumb was close to useless when it comes to typing messages on the phone. He was already a slow-texter and typo maker by nature, and with an uncoordinated thumb it would take him a few minutes just to type a short message. That’s how he settled with calling instead.

As usual, Jiwon only carried a backpack when he traveled back home, it was faster and more convenient that way. Now he was sure that he needed massage on his left shoulder for being the sole support for the backpack all the way from the rig to Seoul.

When he queued for immigration, there was this Korean family in front of him, and they had a little boy who kept looking at his right hand. He was about three or four, standing just beside his mother while pinching the hem of her shirt with his chubby hand. He looked curious and shy, so Jiwon smiled and waved his left hand at him.

“It’s… ion man?” the little boy asked with his tiny voice while pointing at the splint on his right hand.

“This?” Jiwon said, lifting his hand a little, “…ohhh Iron Man?” Jiwon laughed a little, “…no, Little Man… It’s a splint.”

“…what’s a spwint?” the little boy said while consuming his point finger. The kid was so cute. He was small, chubby, and had a pair of wide eyes that reminded Jiwon of Hanbin, somehow. Well, Hanbin’s eyes didn’t actually look similar to the kid’s, but how he looked at Jiwon curiously reminded Jiwon of Hanbin when he’s asking questions.

“Hmm…,” Jiwon was thinking a little, “…when your bone hurts, you use this to get better.”

“You huwt?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was worried. Aww, this little kid was so sweet.

Jiwon smiled again, “…just a little.”

“…don’t get huwt… your mommy sad…” he said then, looking sympathized. Well, Jiwon knew his mother would probably just brush it off after knowing that he was still alive—but he knew it wouldn’t be the same with Hanbin. He had told Jiwon multiple times, every day in phone calls, to be careful and not to get hurt. But this happened anyway.

The boy’s mother then realized that her son had been having a conversation with a stranger, so she turned and looked at Jiwon. Jiwon was glad that he was dressing quite appropriately—with a nice black t-shirt with a jacket draped on his shoulders and appropriate jeans that weren't ripped anywhere—so he actually didn’t look like some creepy uncle who would kidnap children.

The mother was about a few years older than himself, and Jiwon was glad that she smiled at him while crouching down to pick her son up.

“Aw you’re making a friend?” she said to her son, rocking him a little.

“Uncle… huwt…” the little boy pointed at Jiwon’s injured hand and the mother followed his little fingers. Jiwon could only smile at them, and didn't really know how to act.

“Oh, what happened, if I may ask?” she asked, sounded friendly and she reminded him of his brother’s fiancé in Virginia.

Jiwon smiled at her, “Just a little accident at work.” She had the same look as her son after Jiwon told her that.

“Junghwan, what do you say to uncle?” oh so that’s the little boy’s name.

“…get well soon…” he said with his little voice. Jiwon said thank you while offering his hand for a high five, and was accepted happily by the boy. After the little family was done with their immigration, they bid goodbye to Jiwon and the little boy even kept looking at him until Jiwon couldn’t see him anymore.

Well, if the little boy’s expression was _that_ sad, he could only imagine how Hanbin would react to his splinted hand. He didn’t have the heart to tell Hanbin that there was an accident at the rig resulting in a broken bone on his hand. He only told Hanbin that he got two weeks extra at home so this period he would be home at least for six weeks before coming back to the rig.

He felt so bad when Hanbin cheered in happiness when he told him that… At first he was planning to tell that he was sent home for recovery… but hearing that cheer, he just couldn’t break Hanbin’s heart like that. So he planned to just tell Hanbin when he arrived in Seoul—he even already rehearsed the way he would explain to Hanbin in the most medical way possible, so he would have a clearer idea of how non-dangerous the condition was.

As he turned his phone on, there were messages from Hanbin—and Jiwon could already see how excited he was from the amount of messages he received. He had texted Jiwon about everything that day—including his classes, his labs, his lunch, his journey to the airport… and _God,_ the younger boy had arrived an hour before Jiwon’s flight scheduled to land.

Oh God, he was gonna break Hanbin’s heart today, wasn’t he? Hanbin was already waiting for him outside the international arrival gate and Jiwon also didn’t have the heart to let him wait longer in the cold night like this.

Jiwon adjusted the jacket that he draped on his shoulder to cover his right hand that was on a sling. He inhaled and exhaled a few times and exercised his normal smile before he walked out of the gate.

He could already find Hanbin among the crowd—and so could Hanbin. He was smiling so happily and Jiwon wanted to just hide.

It was too late for that, though. Hanbin was already half running towards him, so Jiwon just walked forward and hoped for the best.

.

.

.

“You’re home early!”

Hanbin didn’t even wait until Jiwon said anything before he literally jumped and hugged the life out of him. Jiwon held his breath when his right hand was squeezed between their bodies, pain began to shoot up and spread through his entire arms. He might have let out a not so quiet pained yelp that caused Hanbin to immediately release the hug.

“What’s wrong?” he said then, keeping both his hands on Jiwon’s upper arm while inspecting Jiwon’s body. Without Jiwon could even speak any words, Hanbin’s movement was halted as he set Jiwon’s jacket aside and uncovered his injured hand—and Jiwon watched as his expression changed drastically from excited, to curious, to worried… and now Hanbin’s glassy eyes reflected this indescribable disappointment as he was stunned looking at the splint.

“What is this?” Hanbin said in a low voice—and Jiwon swore he never even heard this kind of tone before from him… and that was making him even more nervous.

Jiwon decided to just make a little joke to lighten the mood, so he said, “It’s… a splint. Hehe.”

Yes, he probably shouldn’t have added the awkward giggle at the end.

“You think I don’t know that?” Oh man, there was the anger.

“No, I mean—”

“…what happened? When did his happen? Why didn’t you tell me anything?” he asked without pause—and he didn’t even give Jiwon chances to explain.

“Hey… hey, Bin, it’s nothing big, okay? Look… hey, look?” Jiwon tried to wiggle his fingers and moved his injured hand to kind of prove to Hanbin that it wasn’t a dangerous injury. “…see? I am fine.”

But the words didn’t even mean anything to Hanbin as he released his loose grip on Jiwon’s upper arms and took two steps backwards.

“Oh my God… is this why you come home early?” 

Jiwon gulped. Hanbin’s eyebrows furrowed like he was somehow feeling physical pain and Jiwon didn’t know what to do. Or what to say.

“…yes.” Hanbin made a face as if he couldn’t believe Jiwon just said that, “…but I can explain. I can explain, Bin, listen to—”

Hanbin then closed his eyes, inhaled then exhaled as if he was trying to calm himself down.

“Let’s just go home.”

He said without even listening to Jiwon’s stuttering speech. Jiwon had thought that Hanbin would get sulky, stomped his feet and even ran away leaving him… but he didn’t. Instead, Hanbin just walked away from him like he was tired and disappointed, and Jiwon knew for sure that this was even worse than what he imagined.

Hanbin really looked hurt and it seemed like whatever Jiwon said would just fall on deaf ears. He walked towards the airport bus stop and immediately got on the bus without even looking back or waiting for Jiwon.

Hanbin sat at the seat far back, his eyes focused on the road outside with the purpose of avoiding Jiwon. Feeling guilty and not knowing what to do, Jiwon just took the seat beside him and placed his backpack in between his legs. He dared not to start a conversation, he even gave a little space between their bodies so they were not touching.

Usually when Hanbin picked him up in the airport, the younger boy would be so excited—much like how Hanbin was a few seconds before he noticed Jiwon’s injured hand. They would sit together in the bus and sneakily hold hands, sometimes covering it with their jackets or bags so people cannot see. Jiwon would tickle Hanbin’s palm and the younger boy would giggle and stomp on his leg.

Normally they would go eat Korean food because Jiwon had been eating rig’s food for a month, which Hanbin said, lack of cultural significance. Before they come home they would stop at the convenience store and buy snacks and instant food for Jiwon, who was going to be unemployed for a full month. Jiwon would just happily followed Hanbin, and they would hold hands again when they walked on dimly lit roads because nobody would see.

But Jiwon guessed this time there would be no such things. Hanbin was silent on the entire way home. The thing that bothered Jiwon even more was Hanbin didn’t look mad, his expression was just flat as if he was really tired. Jiwon could see him digging his nails into his cuticles, so almost out of habit Jiwon just placed his own hand on top of Hanbin’s.

But Jiwon knew that it was serious when Hanbin just pulled his own hands and put them into the pocket of his own jacket.

Well… he deserved that, Jiwon thought. 

.

.

.

When they arrived home, Hanbin dropped his bag and went straight to the bathroom to take shower. Jiwon just opted to sit on the floor and straighten his legs, and he realized that a trip with worries clouding his mind was actually more tiring than normal flights.

Jiwon then took the x-ray result out of his backpack just to help him explain what happened to Hanbin. Even he himself wasn’t worried at all—it was literally just a little fracture. With his kind of immune system Jiwon just knew he would be as good as new in just about two weeks.

But of course that’s not what Hanbin was thinking. First of all, he was a medicine student who knows more about this. He probably already thought about a lot of possibilities of what happened and what was the worst that could happen because of the small injury. Second of all, he had told Jiwon that this was the thing he’s most afraid of. He told Jiwon, multiple times, that working in the rig was dangerous and he’s afraid that Jiwon would get hurt. Jiwon also knew that Hanbin had created a lot of scenarios of what could happen in his head, and right now one of those scenarios actually came true.

Hanbin got out of the shower with clothes on already, his hair was wet and Jiwon could smell his shampoo scent. Normally Jiwon would even join him in the shower, but of course today there was no way it could happen. Jiwon just followed Hanbin with his eyes when the latter sat on the floor way across Jiwon, took his laptop from his bag and placed it on his thighs.

Jiwon thought, if he doesn’t initiate the first conversation, there was no way Hanbin would—well, that’s understandable, he guessed.

“Bin,”

The younger boy didn’t even lift his head—he just pretended to be busy with whatever it was on the screen.

“…you said you were hungry. I am ordering food.”

Hanbin just nodded without looking at him—and Jiwon thought it’s probably better than nothing at all.

In the span of fifteen minutes of waiting for the food, they still didn’t talk at all—Hanbin already put his headset on, which indicated that he wanted to let Jiwon know that he intentionally ignored him. Without making any fuss, Jiwon just took the charge of paying for the foods and set the table with one functional hand. Even though he knew Hanbin was secretly looking, he just continued doing everything, albeit slowly, and only called the younger boy when the little table was set.

Hanbin still made no conversation during their dinner time, Jiwon just struggled with his spoon and bowl all by himself—it could actually distract him from the whole silent treatment. Eating rice from a bowl with spoon was actually a little bit harder because usually he would use the right hand to hold the spoon and the other hand to lift the bowl or just to keep it in place. 

Without he even noticed, Hanbin already finished his share of food—he eats so little sometimes and Jiwon always made a mental note to make him eat more. Jiwon just watched as the younger boy collected his utensils and stood up to put them in the sink just behind them—so Jiwon just accepted his fate to eat all by himself while Hanbin would probably continue to pretend that he’s not there.

But then, Hanbin sat beside Jiwon and took the spoon on his left hand while picking up the rice bowl. Jiwon couldn’t hold his smile when Hanbin reluctantly scooped the rice and actually spoon-feeding him—but still looking like he was annoyed. His brows were still furrowed and there was this visible scowl on his face, but that already made Jiwon very happy.

Aw, he wanted to hug Hanbin right at the moment—but he figured that he would just do it later when his anger level had lowered down.

“…are you feeding me?”

Jiwon then regretted that he was asking that because Hanbin’s eyes got narrowed as if he couldn’t believe that Jiwon just asked him that.

“Do you not want me to?”

“YES!” and that came out more excitedly than he intended to, so he just cleared his throat, “…I mean, yes… please…”

Jiwon didn’t say anything then, only looking at Hanbin who was focused on feeding him—and Jiwon took the chance to swiftly scooted closer to Hanbin when the latter wasn’t looking.

There were slight dark circles under Hanbin’s eyes and Jiwon knew he couldn’t sleep sometimes, or he stayed up late to catch up with his lessons. He was reaching the end of his college year and Jiwon had suggested for him to drop the part-time jobs (even though he said that he already loved the hotel dog he was working in). Jiwon just didn’t want him to be too tired, considering that he was preparing for his final reports and internship programs. Especially when Jiwon already made enough money now, he wanted Hanbin to just concentrate on his studies without worrying about financial stuff.

Jiwon noticed that Hanbin’s hair was longer now, the bangs reached his eyes and he needed to push them back a lot of times. The next thing that Jiwon realized was he already extended his hand to set the hair that covered Hanbin’s forehead aside—and he really just realized he did that when Hanbin looked at him almost questioningly. Jiwon forgot that the younger boy was still in his angry state, and usually he didn’t want to be touched if he’s like that.

“…your hair is already longer,” Jiwon said, with a little awkward grin.

“Yeah,” Hanbin said casually, scooping the soup into the bowl and mixing it with the rice (just the way Jiwon liked it) before spoon-feeding Jiwon with it, surprisingly with so much gentleness, “…hairs do that. They grow.”

One thing about Hanbin when he’s angry, his words were getting sharper—like he used it to purposely show his annoyance. Jiwon already knew it by now, so he kinda needed to just accept the sharp words even though it stings sometimes.

When he finished the bowl, Hanbin filled his cup with water so he could drink it without help. Hanbin then without words tidied the table and moved to wash the dishes. Jiwon intentionally finished the water quickly so he would have reason to approach Hanbin—putting the cup in the sink. Jiwon just stood there and Hanbin just continued with his activity without actually minding Jiwon’s presence.

If it was a regular day, Jiwon would circle his arms around Hanbin’s waist and playfully bite on the latter’s biceps—especially when he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Hanbin would protest because Jiwon’s saliva would smear on his arm but that would only make Jiwon bite him even more. They would end up in a tickle fight and only stop when someone got hurt, either Hanbin accidentally knocked his head on the wall or Jiwon accidentally got his balls kicked. That was fun, though.

Seeing that there was no sign of Hanbin speaking to him anytime soon, Jiwon just decided to give him more space. Maybe he would try later before bed, Hanbin would be less lethal when he’s sleepy. Plus, he’s cuter that way, so Jiwon planned to try sneak some cuddles later.

“I will just take shower then…” Jiwon said, and moved to grab his towel. With some difficulties he managed to take his t-shirt off and wiggled himself out of his jeans before he got into the bathroom. It actually still hurt when he tried to lift his hand higher than his shoulders, so he tried to make as minimum movement as possible.

As the splint may not get wet, Jiwon lifted his injured hand to rest on the wall, just above his head so the water doesn’t splash and soak it. So far he could wet his body just fine, thanks to their showerhead with hose attached to it, not like those in the rig which only have the fixed showerhead installed.

The first obstacle he found was actually as simple as opening the shampoo bottle. He couldn’t uncap it with one hand because the bottle was slippery, so he tried to maneuver and put the bottle between his knees. But everything was wet, his right hand was numb and his left hand was tired of doing everything. And inevitably, the showerhead fell from his grip—followed by the shampoo bottle, and almost followed by his own body if it wasn’t for his sick reflex to steady himself on the wall.

He might accidentally let out a loud curse, though. And he was sure that Hanbin actually heard that too.

Damn, he almost fell on his butt and probably broke another bone—his tail bone this time and he was sure it would be so much worse than this.

“What happened?”

Hanbin barged into the bathroom and sometimes Jiwon forgot that neither of them really lock the door when they are showering (usually for naughty purposes but it worked for an emergency purpose like this too).

“Ugh… I dropped the shampoo bottle… and the showerhead.”

“Can you even shower by yourself?”

“I… think so?”

But hearing that Hanbin just exhaled heavily, then closed the bathroom door behind him. He walked towards Jiwon and picked the shampoo bottle and showerhead up from the floor. Jiwon was standing stark naked and Hanbin was crouching down right in front of him—and damn, Hanbin was looking up at him from there…

He knew. Hanbin always knew what he was doing and the reaction that Jiwon’s body would give.

But Hanbin then stood up, placing the shampoo bottle on the shelf again and turning off the water. Jiwon shyly crossed his legs and covered his lower part with his uninjured hand, suddenly feeling very conscious that he was naked.

“Turn around.” Hanbin said then. That was cold—that was an order, not a request. So without questioning, Jiwon just did what Hanbin said—he slowly faced the wall even though he didn’t know what Hanbin would actually do.

“Lift your right hand, it cannot get wet.” So Jiwon also did exactly that.

“What are you—”

Jiwon stopped talking when he felt the water washed his back, just exactly in the temperature that he liked.

“…I will wash your hair,” Hanbin said as a heads up before running the water from the top of Jiwon’s head. He then shampooed Jiwon’s hair, also massaging his scalp gently—and damn, that was exactly what he needed after an insanely long flight from halfway across the world. Hanbin’s fingers were gentle yet firm, and Jiwon always felt this warmth every time Hanbin took care of him. Jiwon also wasn’t sure if Hanbin knew what he did, it was still messy and careless, yet Jiwon couldn’t think of anything better.

“…close your eyes,” he said then, washing the shampoo off Jiwon’s hair.

But when Hanbin’s hands went down to wash Jiwon’s body, the sensation felt so much different than when he washed his hair. Jiwon didn’t know if it was just him—who hadn't been touched for a few weeks, or Hanbin really purposely caressing him with such a way that he knew would do something to him.

When Hanbin applied the soap on Jiwon’s back, the movement was firm and controlled—but when he ran the soap bubbles on his nape and neck, his touches suddenly became more feathery, in between touching and not. He didn’t use the palm of his hand, instead he was using the pads of his fingers to run the bubbles on Jiwon’s wet skin.

Jiwon needed to bite his lower lip when Hanbin ran his hands on the small of his back, applying the product in small circles and then went up to his front—his ribs, then went up to his chest. Jiwon closed his eyes as Hanbin caressed his chest from the back, but those hands immediately went down, passing his ass and straight to the back of his thighs.

Jiwon could feel that Hanbin went down, probably kneeling just behind him—and damn, Jiwon closed his eyes tightly because he didn’t want to see that. The sight of Hanbin kneeling while being drenched, with Jiwon himself full naked, in the shower—it would definitely do something to his dick. There was no doubt about it.

Damn, Hanbin purposely not touching his private area—not his ass and definitely not his dick. He rubbed the soap bubbles down to the both of Jiwon’s legs and then up again to the inner side of his thighs.

Hanbin knew for sure that Jiwon was sensitive on the inner side of his thighs.

When the younger man ran feathery touches with his fingers on the inner side of Jiwon’s thighs… that’s how Jiwon sure that Hanbin was doing it on purpose.

Did Hanbin want a make-up sex? Well, that’s fast. The silence treatment has been only going for a few hours.

Without warning, Hanbin ran the water to wash the soap off—starting from Jiwon’s right shoulder and then to his back. Hanbin used his right hand to hold the showerhead, and his left one to trace Jiwon’s skin just with the tips of his fingers. When Hanbin traced Jiwon’s spine starting from the base of his neck, and then down… down… down to the small of his back, a shudder ran through Jiwon’s body and he unconsciously let out a heavy sigh.

Jiwon wanted to turn around when Hanbin lightly brushed the tip of his fingers on the base of Jiwon’s ribs from behind, obviously teasing. But as his hand went lower and lower, he lightly touched Jiwon’s dick that was already half hard. Jiwon could help but hissed a little.

But that’s when Hanbin turned the water off.

“Are you hard?” he asked. Well, that wasn’t a friendly tone—that was more accusing than questioning.

Maybe Hanbin didn’t want a make-up sex. Maybe everything was only in Jiwon’s mind.

“…yeah…” Jiwon said, shoulders hunched as if he was disappointed in himself.

“Just by me helping you shower?”

“…yes.” Jiwon wanted to accuse Hanbin back, for purposely touching him in such a way that Jiwon felt the tension on the lower part of his stomach. That wasn’t an innocent touch—Jiwon knew Hanbin way better than that.

Was this how Hanbin wanted to punish him? He’s so mean.

“I wasn’t even doing anything remotely sexual.”

Jiwon opted not to reply to that because this was how Hanbin induced another argument. He was touching Jiwon first and when Jiwon reacted to it, he would pull the ‘I wasn’t doing anything’ card, just so he could leave Jiwon hard without finishing what he started.

Damn, Jiwon’s left hand was too tired to jack himself off.

“…I can take this from here, you can go.” Jiwon said, almost like admitting defeat.

“You’re going to jack off, aren’t you?” Hanbin said—and if Jiwon didn’t remember that it was him at fault this time for lying to Hanbin… he would fight back for sure.

“…no,” Jiwon inhaled and exhaled, to calm himself down, “…I am gonna wait until it passes.”

“Are you sure?”

Jiwon hated that Hanbin had the weirdest way to be mad at him sometimes. Why would he keep asking if he didn’t actually want to help?

So that’s the story of Jiwon standing under a cold shower at night, waiting for his hard on to pass.

.

.

.

Jiwon didn’t even bother to wear shirts, he just settled with his old but super comfy purple boxer. When he entered their room, Hanbin had laid down the futon for both of them, and he was already sleeping with his back facing the door. Jiwon knew that Hanbin wasn’t even sleeping, he just didn’t want to speak with Jiwon yet, so he would let Hanbin go on with his silent treatment a little bit longer.

He figured that maybe both of them were tired and they would need some good sleep before they could talk about the injury, and how Jiwon shouldn’t have hidden it from Hanbin.

Jiwon moved to sit on his side of the futon, inspecting the splint on his injured hand. He had tried to keep water from it but it still got wet somehow, maybe because of the splashes. It also hurt a little at night, maybe because he finally sat down and did nothing so his body would focus on feeling the slight pain.

Jiwon was still sitting on his futon when Hanbin went out of their bedroom. Jiwon just let him be, too tired to even start more conversation or simply to get Hanbin’s attention.

When he looked at his right ribs, there were a few bruises there too, he didn’t even notice that before he wiped himself with a towel after the shower. No wonder that it felt uncomfortable—not to the extent that it hurt, just annoying enough for Jiwon to notice that it’s there.

But after a few minute, Hanbin entered the room again, but now with a mug in his hand. He then walked towards Jiwon and shoved the mug towards him, so Jiwon just threw him a questioned gaze. Wasn’t he still angry?

“…what’s this?”

“Warm milk,” he said. So Jiwon took it from Hanbin slowly, “…for calcium.” He added.

Jiwon couldn’t hide his smile because Hanbin looked cute saying that—especially when he looked like he’s doing this in lieu of an apology.

When Jiwon took the mug, Hanbin then moved to sit in front of him, scooting closer so it left them only about two feet distance.

Without saying anything, Hanbin then gently took Jiwon’s injured hand and inspected it carefully, as if he was making sure that the splint was installed perfectly. He also trailed his fingers to Jiwon’s bicep, applying light pressure here and there on the area that wasn’t covered with the splint.

“It’s still swollen,” Hanbin said with a tiny voice, as if it was spoken to himself. Jiwon could only look at him, how gentle he was being, how in no time his eyes were already glassy. And when Hanbin saw the little bruises on his ribs, Jiwon could see clearly how his eyebrows furrowed and he inhaled deep, as if keeping himself from crying. “…there are bruises here too. This must have hurt.”

_God,_ Hanbin sounded like his heart was broken and Jiwon was the one who caused that.

“No, not at all, Bin… It’s fine, it’s actually not as bad as what it looks.” Jiwon said, trying to make his voice as cheery as he could, hoping that Hanbin would believe him instead of what he saw—instead of all his medical knowledge about this kind of bruises on human’s body. “…hey, let me get the x-ray for you. It’s not that bad, I promi—”

“—I saw.” Hanbin said, holding Jiwon back before he could stand up and take the x-ray for Hanbin to see.

“The doctor in the rig said it’s just a minimally displaced fracture on my ulna, it doesn’t pierce the skin. He said I would be fine after a few weeks.”

Jiwon didn’t know why, but it seemed like the explanation that he had rehearsed before was a lot longer than this. But he had forgotten what more to say. Hanbin still looked like he was gonna cry and Jiwon didn’t know what else to do.

“…baby, please don’t cry… I am fine.”

It hurt Jiwon when Hanbin lifted his head and their eyes met—and he had seen Hanbin cry a lot of times, but somehow this sent a different pang inside of his heart. Probably because he knew for sure that it was him who caused all this—so it was a mix of sadness and guilt.

Jiwon lifted his left hand to caress the back of Hanbin’s head, trying to convince him that the wound wasn’t a big deal.

“What happened?” Hanbin finally asked—and Jiwon knew that he had wanted to ask since he saw the injury.

“It was just a small accident—”

“—don’t lie to me Jiwon, I will know if you do.”

“Baby, I am not lying,” Jiwon took one of Hanbin’s hand and gripped it tightly, “…a steel pipe fell down on me, so in reflex I shielded my head from it with my hand. The bruises on my ribs it’s just because I fell after that. I was brought to the clinic immediately, they fixed me in no time.”

“Why the hell did that pipe even fall out of nowhere? It could have fallen on your head, _Oh my God,_ it could have made a lot more damage. What if you didn’t know? What if you didn’t shield your head? God, I can’t—”

“—hey, hey…,” Jiwon brought Hanbin into his embrace with his good hand, and the younger boy immediately clung on to him and buried his face on Jiwon’s shoulder, “…but I’m fine now. See? It was just a little accident, the chance of that happen is very small.”

“Yet it happened! To you, out of everyone in that stupid rig!”

“…I know, I know… I am sorry, okay? I promise I would be more careful.”

Jiwon found it adorable when Hanbin just snuggled closer to Jiwon’s bare shoulder, circling his arms around Jiwon’s middle. Jiwon thought that maybe he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait to embrace Hanbin again—but apparently, even though he was still somewhat angry, Hanbin also missed him just as much.

“…you promised that too before! But look what happened?!!” Hanbin released his hug and then punch Jiwon, not so lightly, on his left upper arm.

“Ouch! It hurts!”

“Why didn’t you tell me, you jerk??!!” Hanbin punched Jiwon’s shoulder now with his little fist, “Why! Didn’t! You! Tell! Me!” after each word, Jiwon received one punch on his left bicep, and Hanbin didn’t even listen to his pained cry. Hanbin was strong, his punch and pinch always hurt a lot.

“I am sorry, I just didn’t have the heart to tell you. You sounded so happy when I said I was going home early.”

“My God, Kim Jiwon…,” Hanbin exhaled heavily as if he was so done with Jiwon, “…what do you think I felt when you showed up with hand like this?!! It was like an instant aneurism.”

Jiwon laughed a little, reaching out to Hanbin and pulled him closer to place a quick kiss on his lips. He had yet to get his welcome home kiss, no wonder he felt so incomplete.

“I am sorry.” He said, planting another kiss, “…but at least I’m here now, right? Always come back to you.”

“You better do,” Hanbin said, sounding more like a threat. “Promise me don’t do anything like this ever again, Ji.”

“I promise.” Jiwon just pulled into another hug and caressed his back. And he sometimes has this need to eat Hanbin whole and keep him in his tummy because he’s just too adorable.

“At least I’ve got six weeks with you this time,” Hanbin said as they moved to lay on the futon. Now Hanbin needed to sleep and cuddled on Jiwon’s left side, just not to put pressure on the injured hand.

“…yeah, I like being unemployed but still get paid.” Jiwon said, pulling Hanbin even closer and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

.

.

.

The next day, Jiwon woke up in the afternoon and Hanbin was nowhere to be found.

He instead found a post-it on the refrigerator’s door that said _“Finish the milk and re-heat the food”_ and Hanbin’s handwriting with a marker on his splint that said _“Property of Kim Hanbin”._

_._

_._

_._

_[END]_

_._

_._

_._

It's messy, I know.

But yeah, talk to me? [@twitter](https://twitter.com/runsoftbin) and [@curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/runsoftbin)

im nice i swear


End file.
